<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500519">Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble using shibari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey began the first moment Rafael took the ropes into his hands. “You trust me, sí?”</p><p>“Of course Rafael.”</p><p>***</p><p>Just as he was about to enter you, Rafael couldn’t help but note how beautiful you were all tied up. For Rafael, it was not about being trapped, but rather the idea of completely letting go and being vulnerable to someone you trust. And the fact that you trusted him so inherently, just made him so happy. He had wanted to try this for so long but could never find the right person. Yelina shirked the idea years ago and he felt so embarrassed.</p><p>Then one day in bed you brought up the idea of trying each other’s fantasies and he was immediately on board.</p><p>***</p><p>“Rafael," you rasped, feeling your climax approach. "I need you to..."</p><p>"I know," he murmured against your skin. "I know." He reached down and rubbed concentric circles on your swollen pearl.</p><p>***</p><p>“That was amazing.” You sighed in content as Rafael untied all the ropes. He massaged your skin at the points where you were tied.</p><p>“You did so well.” Rafael praised. “Such a good girl.” He joined you in bed and pulled you close.</p><p>As a prosecutor, Rafael dominated the courtroom... when he told you he wanted to try something new, you had no idea this is what he had in mind.</p><p>“When can we do it again? And can I tie you up?” You asked.</p><p>Rafael chuckled. “We’ll see.”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>